megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Konishi
}} Saki Konishi is a minor character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Minor Character *''Persona 4 Manga: Minor Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character *Persona 4 The Magician: Major Character *Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Mentioned by Yosuke *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Mentioned by Yosuke Design Saki has long wavy light-brown hair and gray eyes, and dark tan skin. At school she wears a standard school uniform except she wears black boots (black stocking with brown shoes seen in Namatame and Adachi's flashback). When she works at Junes she wears a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron. Personality She was first seen working at Junes as a kind, generous person that was nice to Yosuke, whom she called "Hana-Chan". After her death, when Yosuke, the Protagonist, and Teddie go into the liquor store inside the Midnight Channel, it is revealed that she was annoyed with Yosuke. It is also revealed that her family, friends and neighbors had resented her all along as well. Profile ''Persona 4 A senior to the Protagonist and Yosuke Hanamura, she works as a part-time worker in Junes. She is also the eldest daughter of a family business liquor store, whose brother Naoki is a junior of the protagonist. She is first seen taking a break from her part-time job working in Junes. She reveals that Yosuke's father is the manager of Junes, and that she is Yosuke's co-worker. She sees Yosuke as a nosy little brother. It is implied that Yosuke harbors romantic feelings towards Saki, but fails to confess to her. Saki is later shown to be the witness of a murder case, making her nervous and scared. Later, when the Protagonist, Chie Satonaka, and Yosuke tries to access the Midnight Channel, the trio encounters a blurring image of a female student resembling Saki Konishi, who appears to be writhing in pain. That night, Saki was questioned by Tohru Adachi at the police station. Adachi claims she was getting "pretty cozy" with Taro Namatame and she slaps him. Adachi reacts by picking her up and throwing her into the TV, causing her death. The next day, Saki Konishi went missing, and was later reported to be murdered from a violent accident. Her corpse was hung upside down on an antenna and Yasogami High School warns the students of the killer. Devastated by her death, Yosuke requests the Protagonist take him into the Midnight Channel, as he is the only one capable to do so. Saki's inner thoughts are later revealed when the Protagonist and Yosuke investigate the Midnight Channel. In truth, her family liquor store's sales were falling because of the opening of Junes. Furthermore, her decision to take a job as a part-time worker in Junes greatly irritated her family, and such, her father would often scold her for her decisions. After being a witness of the murder case, her dilemma is further fueled when her classmates and friends began talking behind her back, and finally she confessed that, in reality, she hated Yosuke and only befriended him because he is the son of the manager of Junes. Saki's cause of death may be led by the attack of Shadows, or her reluctance to accept her true feelings, manifested as a shadow. If the Protagonist levels up the Magician Arcana Social Link to Lv. 6, it is revealed that Saki Konishi was rumored to be having a relationship with a college student, and planned to leave Yasoinaba with him. However, as she lacked money, she decided to work in Junes. Despite her hatred towards her life and Yosuke, Saki Konishi is arguably the main motivation of Yosuke for venturing into the Midnight Channel, and among others, the discovery of Shadows and the mystery behind the Midnight Channel and murder cases. Persona 4 The Animation In the animated adaptation of Persona 4, when she was cast into the Midnight Channel, she did not panic nor get afraid when her "other self" appeared. The only reactions she experienced were confusion and disorientation. Then in Namatame's flashback, she is last seen with her shadow about to transform into the black smoke and finally kills her (as the black smoke suffocates her). Gallery Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters